Stronger Than Hate
by Becks7
Summary: When the Planeteers experience their deadliest mission and are fortunate enough to survive, Wheeler and Linka contemplate life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the 40th fic that I've posted but the 72nd that I've written, which means I have 32 unfinished stories that I've started and then either got stuck on, or got another idea and then abandoned the story I was working on and forgot to go back to it. :/ There may be a few that are finished (or close to it), but I need a vacation from work so I can spend time focusing on the important stuff and go through them!**

**This story came together rather quickly and easily. Unfortunately it came from a dark place as that seems were the last two that I've started have gone. I blame work. You see the worst of humanity and then it leaks into your personal life. I guess writing through the darkness was therapeutic. This was also meant to be LouiseX's birthday present...I'm a terrible gift giver! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money from them.**

**Rating will change to M eventually, so it will disappear from the main page.**

* * *

_**Stronger Than Hate**_

It was their toughest day on the job yet. It seems the older they get, the worse the missions get. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to make things better for the world. The things they saw today will stay with them forever. Pollution is gross and often disgusting enough to make their stomachs churn. The destruction of natural habitats is devastating to see and is upsetting to even a self proclaimed tough guy like Wheeler.

Today though, they saw the worst of what the world has to offer. Garbage can be cleaned up, trees can be re-planted, but there is no fix for evil. The Planeteers don't often see death in their line of work. Animals, sadly yes. Not humans. Not mass casualties brought on by a deranged madman. It was bad enough when the victims they saw were animals, but this time, they were humans. People with families and friends who will miss them. Productive members of society. Pillars of their communities.

Stalker Slaughter snapped after his mommy dearest was locked up and charged with crimes that were going to keep her imprisoned for the rest of her life. She refused to sell out her sons, Stalker and Clawed, and took the fall for the whole Slaughter family. Stalker was incapable of doing anything without his mother telling him how to do it and would have rather spent his life rotting in jail than live without his mom so at her arraignment, he detonated an explosive device outside the courthouse, killing and injuring media personnel, Law Enforcement Officers, the attorneys prosecuting the case, and curious civilian bystanders who had gathered to watch the press conference. By the time someone noticed the device by the podium that the District Attorney was speaking at and yelled, "BOMB," it was too late. All they could do was watch the timer count down. 3…2…1…

The Planeteers did not escape unscathed. They all sustained injuries from the blast, all except Linka. The force of the blast knocked all of them to the ground causing Gi and Ma-Ti to hit their heads on the courthouse steps. Slaughter packed the bomb with nails, screws, and ball bearings to cause the maximum amount of damage possible as the objects ripped through the air. Fortunately the Planeteers were far enough away from the device that they only sustained minor flesh wounds. Kwame and Wheeler were standing in front of the others so they took the brunt of the shrapnel from the bomb. Kwame's bare legs and arms were cut up the worst of all of them. Wheeler's jeans and jacket protected everything but his arms. All of the metal fragments hit him in the back because as soon as he heard the word "bomb" shouted, his first instinct was to turn towards Linka who was standing on the steps one level behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her closely against his chest. When they were knocked to the ground, he had shielded her body completely. He pulled back to look at her, unable to hear anything through the ringing in his ears. The scared look on his face is one Linka has never seen from him before. He was terrified, not for himself, but for her. She freed her hand from between their bodies and touched his check.

"I am ok."

Her words were muffled as his hearing slowly returned.

"Are you?" She asked him.

"Yeah…I think so."

He pushed himself off her, but still braced himself above her.

"You are bleeding," she said as she touched his arm.

"I'm fine. You sure you're ok?"

"Da…thanks to you. The others?"

Wheeler turned his head to see Gi and Ma-Ti slowly sitting up while holding their heads and Kwame laying behind him, bleeding but didn't look like his injuries were life threatening.

He turned back to Linka and reported,

"All ok. Injured, but alive."

He then looked to his right and saw the carnage on the steps below. The ringing in his ears had stopped and had been replaced by screams.

"Holy shit," he said, slowly, carefully standing up and holding out his hands to help her up. He could hear and feel small pieces of debris falling from his back.

She looks over to see what had captured his attention.

"Bozhe moy. We have to help."

"Wheeler, Linka…are you ok?" Kwame asked.

"Yeah man…you look pretty tore up. Lemme have a look. Can you stand up?"

Kwame winced as he did what Wheeler asked while Linka checked on Gi and Ma-Ti who were having trouble getting their bearings, clearly suffering the effects of a concussion.

"Dude, you're cut up pretty badly and there's some metal…it looks like screws and nails…embedded in your skin."

"It hurts when I move," Kwame said.

"Should we call Captain Planet?" Gi asked.

"I do not know that he will be able to do anything…not for something like this."

"Linka's right. The damage is done. Only the police and paramedics are going to be able to do anything about this."

"And me," Linka said. "I am the only one who is not hurt. I will help give aid to those that need it."

"Like hell!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't know who did this, where they are now, and if there are any other devices out there. I can't let you go into that chaos with all those unknowns," he explained.

"Wheeler is right," Ma-Ti said. "And maybe that is why we should call Captain Planet. He can get a bird's eye view. See if anyone suspicious is fleeing the scene or maybe he can detect any other bombs."

"Then let our powers combine," Kwame commands. "Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

Captain Planet made his entrance and was filled in by the Planeteers. Once he knew that his team was ok, he took off and began his scan of the scene.

"I cannot just stand here and do nothing," Linka said, running down the steps and towards the massacre.

"Babe! Wait!"

"Nyet. If I can apply pressure on just one person and save a life, that is what I must do."

"I'm coming with you," Wheeler insists.

"You cannot. You have open wounds. It is too dangerous. You do not know what you may come into contact with."

"Doesn't matter. Like you said, if I can save one person, then I have to help."

They spent the next few hours helping the paramedics triaging victims. They were giving different colored tags to attach to the victims based on the severity of their injuries. They tried to save who they could by administering aid until someone with the proper medical equipment could take over. Unfortunately there were many who did not need saved. They were already gone.

Twenty two people died. Forty others were injured. Captain Planet spotted Stalker Slaughter's jeep driving away from the scene and apprehended him. At least he would face charges for the damage he has done. At least the victims and their families can get closure.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviewers, old and new! I appreciate the encouragement and I'm glad you liked it, despite the darkness.**

* * *

The flight back to Hope Island was quiet. The injured Planeteers had all been treated and released from the hospital. Linka was covered in blood that wasn't her own. She wondered about the people whose wounds she attempted to treat. Did they make it? Were they going to be ok? Even as survivors, would they ever REALLY be ok? She saw the faces of those who did not make it. She recalled making her way though the crowd and checking for pulses. Even the ones who were obviously gone, she still checked on the off chance there was a miracle.

The Planeteers have never felt this sickness in the pit of their stomachs before; the sadness feels like it will never go away. Each of them silently makes their way to their cabins once the Geo Cruiser lands.

After a long shower, Wheeler goes to his closet and pulls out a box from the bottom. In that box was a bottle that he reserved for the difficult missions. It was the same brand of bourbon his father used to drink. One or two swigs was normally all he took before capping the bottle and putting it back where he found it. Tonight though, he filled a glass and drained it in a matter of minutes and then had another.

The night had come but sleep would not. Each Planeteer tossed and turned in their beds, reliving the nightmare from earlier in the day. Kwame was unable to get comfortable because of his injuries. Gi and Ma-Ti had splitting headaches. Linka saw the faces of victims and the blood spilling down the steps of the courthouse every time she closed her eyes. And Wheeler saw something far worse. Wheeler saw something that didn't even happen. When he closed his eyes, he saw Linka's blood soaked clothes, her skin pale, her eyes lifeless. He pictured what could have been if they'd been closer to the blast; if he'd not been able to protect her.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of his cabin and go for a walk. He knew he'd not soon forget the things he saw today…if ever. But he'd hoped that some fresh air would clear his head. Relax him. Wear him out.

On his way back from his walk, he notices the glow of a laptop screen through the window of Linka's cabin. He needs to see her. That's the only thing that is going to ease his mind. He knocks softly on her door, not wanting to startle her. She doesn't look surprised to see him. It's like she was expecting him. She steps aside to allow him to come in. He accepts her silent invitation and closes the door.

Without giving himself any time to reconsider and emboldened by the liquid courage provided by the bourbon he'd consumed, Wheeler reaches for Linka, pulls her into his arms and kisses her hard. Linka's arms slip around his neck, her fingers entwining into his hair. She draws him closer parting her lips and welcoming him in.

Wheeler deepens the kiss, reveling in the essence of her. She tastes like the sweetest wine and he knows he could easily get drunk on her if only she'd let him.

Encouraged by her response, but not wanting to push her too far, he ends their kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

"I can't sleep," he confesses.

"Me neither."

Her heart is pounding. She can taste alcohol on his breath and wonders if that is what brought him here tonight. His kiss surprised her but the disappointment she felt when he ended it is just as difficult to accept as what she witnessed earlier in the day. She doesn't want him to leave her. She wants him to kiss her again. She slowly drops her hands from around his neck, trailing them down his shoulders and arms.

He pulls back to look down upon her, takes one of her hands in his, and places the other on her cheek.

"You're ok?" He's not sure what he means by that. Is he asking about her state of being after the hellish day they had or after this kiss?

She is not sure what he means either, but whatever he is asking, the answer is the same.

"I am ok," she confirms, placing her hand on top of the one resting on her cheek.

He nods his head to acknowledge her statement but makes no further movements.

"You have been drinking," she states.

"That's not why I kissed you if that's what you're wondering."

"I was not implying that it was. I just want to make sure you are ok?"

"I'm not drunk. I just had a glass to try and clear my head," he explains.

"Did it help?" She asks, ready to ask him to retrieve the bottle and share it with her if it did.

"Not really. Neither did a walk. I saw you were still awake and thought maybe some company would help. What're you doing?" He asks, nodding towards her laptop.

"Checking out news reports on the attack. They are talking about us like we are heroes."

"Cap caught Stalker. I'm sure you and I helped save a few people from bleeding to death. We did what we could. We had no way of knowing that Stalker would do something so terrible. His mom was always the brains of the operations. Hell, it may come out that she told him to do this."

"Da. I guess. How are your wounds?" She asks.

"Ok. My jeans and jacket stopped most of it before it could get to my skin. And when I had my arms wrapped around you, they were under you so that was beneficial...and nice," he says with a wink. "The shrapnel only got the backs of my biceps. Could have been worse."

"Da."

She lifts the hand that is holding hers so she can see the backside of his biceps and looks at the slices and gashes marking his skin, wincing at the sight of some of the deeper wounds that required stitches. They will both bear emotional scars but he will have physical ones to go along with them.

"I got a shower earlier and looked over myself. It is almost as if I was not even there. I cannot believe I do not have a single scratch. Thanks to you."

"I heard someone yell, 'bomb' and before I even fully realized what was going on, my first instinct was to protect you."

She releases his hand and brushes her hand through his hair.

"I know. You risked your life for me and it is not the first time you have done so."

"And I'll do it again," he says punctuating his words with a chaste kiss. And another before adding, "and again. As long as you are a part of my life, I will protect you."

He quickly adds so that he does not offend her,

"Although I know you can take care of yourself."

"Da. I can…but it is still nice knowing that I have you looking out for me."

"Always," he responds, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

She steps forward and wraps her arms around him and he returns the gesture. He nuzzles his nose against her hair, finding comfort in the fruity scent of her shampoo and conditioner. In turn, she buries her face against his neck and breaths in his body wash, the scents a welcome change to the bitter smell of blood that had earlier assaulted their senses.

"62 people were killed or injured today because of us," she remarks flatly.

"I know. No matter how many times I tell myself that Stalker Slaughter is the one to blame, a voice inside my head says, 'he wouldn't have done it if you hadn't caught his mother and got her locked up for life.' And that voice sounds like my dad, which makes it even worse."

"I have the same thoughts. I feel guilty for catching Mame Slaughter and leading Stalker to doing what he did…and I feel guilty for surviving. If we had been out there just a few moments sooner, we would have been closer to the podium. We might not be here right now."

He likes where they are now. She didn't slap him after his spontaneous kiss and she hasn't pushed him away. She's still sticking close.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be so happy to have another man flirting with you. If that bailiff hadn't stopped you when we were leaving the courtroom with everyone else…"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"I don't blame him for flirting with you. You were the most beautiful woman in the courtroom. You're always the most beautiful woman in EVERY room. He spent the whole trial staring at you. I get it. It's hard for a guy to tear his eyes away from you…and now that the trial was over, he probably figured if he didn't take a chance and give you his number, he'd never get the opportunity again."

"I suppose."

"I kinda envy him for that."

She chuckles.

"You have never been shy about flirting. What is there to envy?"

"He didn't fear rejection. I do. You might not think so. You might think I'd be used to it. But I realize now that I've been going about things all wrong. Flirting is kind of vague. It doesn't signify anything unless there's meaning behind it and I've been afraid to be honest with my true feelings. He straight up gave you his number which made his intentions clear…he wanted to see you again. He wanted to spend more time with you and maybe go on a proper date. I never really did much beyond corny lines and you could brush them off as meaningless come-ons. We could have died today and my biggest regret would have been never telling you how much you really mean to me."

"I would have that same regret," she confesses. "I pushed you away to protect myself from being hurt. I did not want to allow myself to open myself up to heartache. I was not sure that you were ready to feel the same way for me that I felt for you. But when you protected me today…the way you looked at me after…I knew."

He pulls back to look at her, surprised to hear her admit having feelings for him.

"22 people died today. How many of them didn't get the chance to say 'I love you' to someone for one last time? Or how many of them died never saying it to someone for the first time? I feel like we cheated death…so how soon before it comes for us again? If I die tomorrow, I want you to know what you mean to me. I want you to know that I love you more than I ever thought possible. And if you can't say it back or don't feel as strongly, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

"I do feel the same…and my feelings are just as strong. I do not want to waste anymore time. Our jobs are too dangerous and we risk our lives every day. I cannot chance never saying the words…I…I love you too."

Wheeler closes the space between them and kisses her deeply, his need for her urgent. He loosens the tie of her robe and slides the garment off her shoulders to the floor. He pulls Linka flush against him, her body fueling his desire as his hands move to remove her pajamas.

They undress each other quickly, nimble fingers working buckles and zippers. Soon they are both naked and Wheeler is carrying her to her bed. He lowers her down onto the mattress, lying beside her, his whole body burning with desire. He wants her so badly but since this was their first time, he wants to cherish every moment and take it slowly.

Wheeler gazes into Linka's eyes, entranced by her beauty. She is everything he has ever wanted, everything he has ever dreamed of. He loves her more than he can express with words alone. He has to show her how much she means to him.

"I love you," he whispers, barely able to catch his breath. "Let me show you."

"Love me. Show me," she repeats, granting him permission just as softly, and it is nearly Wheeler's undoing.

He reaches up to stroke her cheek and Linka leans into his touch. She covers his hand with her own, pulling him closer. Wheeler leans forward, kissing her lovingly, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her skin feels so warm, so tempting. His breath catches in his throat as he is hit with the awareness of how close he came to never being able to touch her, not feel her warmth, or experience the pleasure of her caresses or the satisfaction of her sighs. It is nearly too much for him to tolerate.

Today brought death and misery and grief, but tonight they have one another. Linka Kovaleva is in his arms. She loves him, and he loves her, and nothing else matters. She is everything Wheeler has ever wanted. She is his destiny.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Friendly reminder, the rating will change for the next chapter so the story will disappear from the main page unless you adjust the rating filter. You will still get notified if you are following the story or favorite it/me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As we approach the one year anniversary of the event that put me in a dark place and brought on this fic as my way of dealing with it, I think it's time I wrapped it up and finally post the finale. Hope you like it.**

**Rating changed to M for mature subject matter between consenting adults.**

* * *

Linka slips her hand from beneath his and runs her fingers into his hair. Wheeler knows she's eager for him. He can sense it in her kiss, however, he will not be hurried. He wants to love her properly while they have this moment.

Even with the fire rampant inside of him, Wheeler ends their kiss, pulling back so he can look down at her. Linka gazes up at him, her eyes dark with desire, and he is tempted to give her what she wants, but he pushes back the urge. Instead, he breaks her stare, letting his eyes scan over her body, taking in every bit of her beauty. She is like an earthly goddess, creamy fair skin and supple curves; he aches to touch her.

He glances up at her again only to find her studying him with intense interest. He reaches out, stroking her cheek again, except this time, he isn't kissing her. This time, he traces his fingers down her throat and across her collarbone as his eyes take the same route. He moves lower, gliding downwards between her breasts, continuing on to the smooth surface of her abdomen. Linka gasps in delight as his fingers trail along her soft skin, her flesh shivering with the contact.

Wheeler skims his hand down her thigh, stopping at her knee and then moving to her other leg and once again moving his way back up. He takes his time caressing her, discovering her, taking pleasure in the feel of her warm skin under his fingertips. When he reaches her breasts again, he teases her, making her moan in response.

Wheeler leans forward and chastely kisses her breast. He kisses it again, deeper this time and sucking her sensitive flesh tenderly.

Linka's hands are instantly in his hair again, holding him to her breast, begging him for more. She shifts on the mattress, leaning into him, encouraging him to make closer contact.

Wheeler's manhood pulses painfully, but he ignores the discomfort, instead choosing to concentrate on worshiping the woman he loves. He swirls his tongue around her, over and over again, until she is squirming beneath him. Then, he breaks the contact, leaning over her and kissing a path to her other breast, eagerly claiming the sensitive flesh with his mouth.

Linka trails her hands down his back, kneading his flesh with greedy fingers. She hooks one knee over his leg, pulling him closer and pressing herself against his hip. Wheeler's erection grazes her stomach, and he groans deep in the back of his throat. He is desperate to be inside her, but he hasn't had his fill of her yet.

Wheeler tears himself away from her breast, kissing a path up her collarbone and along her neck. He settles himself there, kissing the sensitive skin just below her ear, his hand dipping between her legs. Linka moans wantonly as he slides his fingers along her entrance, teasing, coaxing. He wants to pleasure her in every way possible before he finally positions himself inside her.

"Yankee," Linka clutches at his shoulder. "Jason, please."

But he is too enraptured by her to realize what it was that she really wants. It wasn't until Linka urges his hand away that he finally stops. He's mortified.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry, Babe. I thought…"

Before Wheeler knows what is happening, she slips from beneath him, maneuvering onto her knees. Wheeler sits up, afraid something was wrong. But it most definitely wasn't. An instant later, Linka is on top of him, one knee on either side of his hips, lowering herself down onto him.

Wheeler's hands go to her waist, holding her steady as he stares up at her in wide-eyed wonder. He can feel her all around him, warm and inviting, pulsing with need. He sinks into her depths, the breath catching in his throat. He is so captivated by her that he can barely move. She is so beautiful, and he loves her so much.

Linka's eyes lock with his, dark pools of greenish blue, and he knows that she wants him as much as he wants her. She was just too impatient to wait any longer.

Slowly, she begins to ride him, moving her hips in a calculated rhythm. Wheeler runs his hands up her back, drawing her closer, desperate to kiss her, but her lips are just beyond his reach. Linka hovers above him, her mouth mere inches from his own, her breath fluttering against his lips.

Wheeler can't wait to kiss her a moment longer. He snakes one hand up into her thick mane of golden hair and pulls her to him, crushing his mouth against hers and delving his tongue inside. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest, soft and yielding, and it makes him pulse with need.

Linka' hands curl around his shoulders, clinging to him for support as she quickens the pace. She rides him hard, like he is a stallion and she is its rider, and it is magnificent!

Linka tears her lips from Wheeler's and throws back her head, crying out in pleasure. She moves against him with wild abandon, taking command of his body. She knows what she wants, and she knows how to get it, and nothing is going to stop her.

Wheeler clings to her for dear life as she rides him to the heights of ecstasy. He knows she is close. She is gasping for air, her walls tightening around him. And then, it happens. In a single instant, her passion explodes, and she cries out his name.

Wheeler is now desperate for release. Without thinking, he flips her onto her back so that she is lying beneath him and drives into her deeply, over and over again, overcome by his own desire, the fire in his blood urges him onward.

A few more thrusts and he crashes over the edge, words of love pouring from his throat. He collapses against her, burying his head in her neck, and lying there helplessly, her walls still pulsating around him. He is reluctant to retreat. He wants to stay buried deep inside her for the rest of his life. He wants to be one with her for as long as he can before reality once again claims them and they have to go back to being Planeteers instead of lovers.

Linka gently runs her fingers through Wheeler's hair, and Wheeler draws back, just far enough to look down at her. In the same movement, he withdraws from her warmth, shifting his weight slightly so that he won't crush her. He stares down at her in silent awe, amazed by the love he sees reflected in her eyes.

"Will you let me stay?" He asks, his voice hoarse from their lovemaking. "I don't want to be alone. Not tonight. Or ever again."

Linka knew it would be wrong to let him stay. What would the others think if they found out by catching them instead of the couple having a chance to tell their friends that they were officially together? But she couldn't ask him to go. And she couldn't get up and walk away from him. She simply wasn't strong enough.

"If I said 'nyet,' would you go?"

"No. I know you need me as much as I need you."

"I do think that we needed something good to come from this day."

"Only good?" He asks, feigning hurt.

"Wonderful, beautiful, fantastic, awesome, breathtaking…Is that better for you?"

"Much more accurate," he says with a proud smile.

Linka slips her hand behind his head and draws him close, kissing him softly. When she lets him go, she slides from beneath him, turning onto her side so that her back is toward him.

Wheeler quickly snuggles up behind her. He molds his body to hers, reveling in the feel of her naked flesh against his own. He wraps his arms around her and draws her as close as he can, his head resting against her shoulder.

The American sighs. He is exhausted, but he doesn't want to sleep. Not yet. He wants to enjoy the feel of Linka nestled in his arms. He wants to remember this moment for the rest of his life, however long that might be.

"I love you," he whispers, suddenly overcome by the urge to confess his feelings.

"And I love you. And that will never change, no matter what happens tomorrow, next week, or next year. No matter how our lives end. I will always love you."

Wheeler places a light kiss against her shoulder and then settles down to rest. He is certain that neither one of them will sleep through the night. In an hour or two, he is sure he will wake her with a kiss or a caress, and he'd have his chance to love her all over again. For tonight, they weren't the Wind and Fire Planeteers. They were just Linka and Wheeler, two people who love each other very much. Wheeler is done fighting evil for one night. There will be plenty of fighting later. So for now, he will enjoy the blessings that have been given to him, and he will worry about the consequences another day.

* * *

**The End**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this darker than usual fic. I hope the end helped make up for the grim start.**


End file.
